


Short-lived

by Shiny and Zinc (Adira_Tyree)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Gen, Looking for glory, Valhalla, Warboys, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Shiny%20and%20Zinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit <i>wants</i> to give up on his driver, to promote himself and say the warboy can fuck off and die soft - a failure, but there's just something about that roar from his engine... [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short-lived

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as the last 3 paragraphs and built up backwards from there, and I still think those 3 stand on their own better than the whole thing, but I really just can't bring myself to post something on here that's under 100 words... So, have some drabbly rambling. But the last bit is the part I like

       For such a far-gone Warboy, Nux was a hell of a driver. Even Slit would admit to that, though he’d rather not let Nux find out or he’d never hear the end of it. Slit didn’t give out compliments; didn’t want to, didn’t have a reason to. But the Black-Thumb-turned-Warboy knew engines, how far he could push them and how to push just a little bit harder. Slit respected that.

       He also hated him for it.

       If there was one thing he’d never been quite as good at, it was driving. Sure, he’d picked up a few things from watching Nux drive, but there was a reason that he himself was a Lancer and not a driver. He just wasn’t as good.

       When the drums started pounding, this time Slit knew it was his chance. With Nux freshly hooked up to his new bloodbag, it meant his driver was out of commission. _Runnin on empty_ , Organic had said. He looked more like he’d been running on damp sand for a week; empty would have looked far better.

       He didn’t even bother to answer when Nux asked what was happening. No point.

_By my deeds, I honor Him - V8._

       The wheel felt right in his hands. Smooth, chrome, heavy. The doll-head stared back at him with dead, goggle-covered eyes. It looked every bit as alive as Nux did.

       When he’d walked back down the hall, his every intention had been to ignore the Warboy and go straight on out to their car - but he didn’t get to make that choice.

       “That’s my wheel!”

       “I’m driving!” Slit growled, ready to fight him for it.

       “You’re my Lancer!”

       Slit hated the way Nux sounded confused, as though he never thought Slit might want more. A different kind of glory.

       “I just promoted myself!”

       Even Organic got a chuckle out of watching the half-dead Warboy try to defend his position. Slit didn’t try to hide his grin when the medic called Nux a corpse. Anything, anything. It was his turn for glory.

       But Nux wasn’t backing down. The dull pain in his forehead barely even registered when their head smashed together, sending him crashing down to the floor. The wheel ripped out of his hand, firmly held in Nux’s grip despite his shaking arms.

       Slit stared at him with a grin that went all the way across his face, held together only by staples and a half-hearted prayer. He didn’t care if it fell apart. It wouldn’t make his death any less glorious. It wouldn’t make the Immortan turn his head in disgust. It would only serve to drive fear into the hearts of his enemies, force open even wider the gates of Valhalla for him – split wide open like his own damn cheek.

       Only the best could make it in.

       Slit would make it if he had to crawl.


End file.
